Aspects of the disclosure relate to computer hardware and software. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure generally relate to computer hardware and software for modifying operation of a computing device to provide enhanced operations.
People are often looking to perform various tasks in a more efficient manner. For instance, when possible, people often use an automated system rather than working with a person to process an event because the wait is often shorter and, thus, the time spent in conducting the event may be reduced. This is often true for people conducting financial events. They often rely on automated devices to process various events in order to avoid waiting in line for an associate, and the like. However, conventional self-service devices often provide limited operations and/or include limits on the type of events, amount associated with events, and the like, that can be processed at the self-service device. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide enhanced operations at a self-service device.